Multiple Penetrations
by Smurfy021
Summary: A tale of betrayal between two brothers, a traumatic experience for a pokemon trainer, and a fight between two trainers with hidden motives. All connected by fate and their experiences. Warning: contains Yaoi rape, gang rape, and pokemonxhuman
1. Dominance in the Pack

Chapter 1: Dominance in the Pack

The first-born Growlithe in a litter usually becomes the biggest and strongest. This was not the case for Flare. Being the first to be born from a litter of two, everyone expects him to lead. His brother, however, outgrows him and begins to push Flare around. Glare takes all the best fruits, resting spots, and bathing times. Sometimes, Flare has to be careful not to cross paths with his own brother Glare.

Flare hoped that things could change when he passed the trial of fire. If he passed it he would be allowed to use a fire stone and become equal to his brother, who had already passed it himself. (No Arcanine was permitted to restrict another of privileges from the pack due to their unquestionable law of equality)

* * *

"So Flare, are you ready?" asked one of the three gray-colored elders.

"Yes, I am ready." Flare answered, with respect.

With a simple nod to the other two elders, the oldest elder howled. All the other Arcanines followed suit, combining their howls into one sound.

A sudden eruption of fire spurted in front of Flare. Amazed, Flare just stared at it. When more pillars of fire appeared, he focused on the trial. Flare used Quick Attack to dash between the pillars. After passing twenty pillars of fire, Flare reached the cave where his trial would begin.

No light seemed to be able to survive in this cave. Everything was dark and unknown. All Flare could do was use his nose and ears to identify his surroundings. Even with those two senses, finding his way through the cave without hitting anything was difficult. Every sound echoed through the cave and all he could smell were ashes and piss.

"Blegh! Why do I have to have such a great sense of smell? This urine smell is killing me!" Flare protested, thinking he was alone.

Flare then bumped into a rock. He was about to pass it off as any regular rock until he noticed a faint red glow coming from the top. Curious, he jumped on top of the rock and touched the mysterious thing.

A sudden, bright flash enveloped Flare, lighting up the whole cave. A burning sensation accompanied the sudden flash. His body felt like it was being stretched, yet packed with power. From within, a roar forced its way out of his lungs, but it wasn't his own; this roar had the power of an Arcanine, which Flare had now evolved into.

Astonished, Flare ignored his surroundings and only concerned himself with his new body. He didn't take notice to the hidden beast stirred by his evolution. He also failed to notice that it was creeping closer. It wasn't until a familiar scent bombarded his powerful nose that he sensed danger.

He dashed to the left, barely dodging the shadowy Arcanine using Extremespeed. Using his nose, Flare pinpointed his enemy's location. He blasted a Flamethrower at his assailant. However, it was easily countered by the enemy's own Flamethrower.

Flare growled at his opponent. Another roar was built up in his lungs, so he released it. His Roar echoed past his enemy, but had no real effect.

His enemy seemed to be laughing. "Do you really think a roar like that will affect me?" a dark, familiar voice whispered.

Flare then realized who he was fighting. With the aid of a Flamethrower, Flare lighted the area. "How lucky I must be to have to fight you in this trial, Glare."

His brother flexed his front paw. "Luck? You shouldn't be so naïve, brother. I demanded for this to occur. I wanted to stop you from becoming a real pack member."

Flare growled. "Why do you always have to be hindering me?"

Disdain filled Glare's eyes. "There's a simple answer for that: you are a disgrace to our pack. I should have been born first. That way, I could have long ago removed your poor existence from this world sooner!" Glare pounced at Flare after stating his reason.

Calculating his brother's next move to be Extremespeed, Flare prepared to use Iron Tail. The moment before Glare could collide with him, he slammed his tail into Glare's neck. When he heard his brother gasp for air, Flare burst a Flamethrower at him. At close range it was twice as lethal.

Glare's body flew all the way to the cave wall. He was shocked at being overpowered. "How is it that you can counter against me?! I should be stronger! No, I _am_ stronger! Fear me!"

Enraged, Glare used his strongest move: Flare Blitz. His body was enveloped by flames as he basically flew at Flare. This time, Flare was unable to think of a counter; he had never faced such an attack. The sheer force knocked him into a giant boulder, breaking it.

"What in the world was...?"

Before Flare could process being hit by his brother's move, Glare came back with a second Flare Blitz. This one had more force than the first.

"Ouch…I don't think I can take another." Flare whined, shaking.

Glare laughed maniacally. "I guess this is the end of you!"

Flare's brother unleashed a third Flare Blitz. Anticipating this, however, Flare dashed to the side and allowed Glare to smash into the wall. The collision created a small explosion.

Before he could recover, Flare burst a Flamethrower at a confused Glare. When his brother appeared to still be able to move, Flare blasted a second one, followed by a third and fourth. Glare finally collapsed.

Flare sighed in relief, his brother was down.

Glare growled at his brother. "Do you think I'll give up now? I'll never stop hating you; I'll always think of you as inferior to me!" His brother spat out the words with hate.

Flare lost it. Overcome by instinct and anger, the Arcanine did the only thing that would show how superior he really was to him. He pounced at his defenseless brother. Flipping his brother's tail up, Flare positioned himself above him. Without warning, he unsheathed his member and penetrated his hateful brother.

Glare yelped in surprise and discomfort, but he couldn't do anything to stop him. Flare shoved his whole length inside his brother, letting his body slam into his brother too. His hips flexed forward with enough force to rattle his brother's entire body. Each time Flare took it out partially Glare would whine, thinking it was over; however, it returned back into him after each withdrawal.

"Flare…what do you think you will accomplish by doing this? Stop now, brother! Remove yourself from me!"

Flare ignored his brother's please to stop, and continued his thrusts.

"I beg of you…stop this madness! Stop before I decide to release all my anger and hatred onto you!"

Flare let out a hollow laugh. "You want to talk to me about releasing, brother? Do you not understand your own position? If you want to release all your hatred, then do so; I do not care if you do, but allow me to release as well!"

With that, Flare increased his speeds. He pumped into his brother with such velocity that it rivaled his brother's Extremespeed. His knot was beginning to swell, signaling his coming ejaculation. Without slowing down, Flare put all his might into his thrusts.

"Brother, can you feel it? I'm about to affirm my dominance over you! With this, I am your superior!"

Flare's hind legs tightened as his member quivered and released its load into his brother anus. His hot cum filled his brother. There was too much, so it began to pour out of his brother's opening. Streams of his seed splashed around him and his brother as he pushed himself against his brother in a final hump. He roared with enough volume to shake the entire cave.

Finished, Flare removed his knot from his brother's rear. A small plop announced his removal. He let his brother fall down again.

"Damn you…I will get revenge for this…"

Flare growled. "Why do you think so? You just finished being my bitch and received my full seed! No greater shame can occur to a pack member."

His brother had no further response; he was completely defeated. Acknowledging his brother's crushed form and pride, he decided to confirm his dominance to the pack.

Flare grabbed his brother from the mane, keeping it in his jaws. He dragged him towards the exit of the cave. Once outside, he threw his brother's limp body into the center of the clearing. Glare's body fell with his hind legs separated and his tail to the side.

The elders and all the pack members who had attended the trial viewed Glare with disgust. Not only had he lost to his brother whom he bullied for years, he had also been sexually dominated by the same brother. Had Glare been a female, then there would be no disgust due to the usefulness of a pregnant bitch. However, he was a male and his brother's seed would only help in bearing the everlasting shame that would accompany Glare for the remainder of his life. His dominated existence would never be forgotten.

The Elder praised Flare. "Congratulations, Flare, you are now a true member of our pack. Maybe one day you will also become a pack leader! Anything is possible for such a strong Arcanine."

"Thank you, Elder. I will not disappoint."

Flare then walked away, towards the lake used for bathing. When he passed his brother, he didn't even glance at him. He just kept walking, happy that he had finally proved his dominance in the pack.


	2. Regret

_I do not own Pokemon or anything affiliated with it...._

Chapter 2: Regret

It was years after Flare became an Arcanine. Even after a decade, he still felt torn apart from what he had done to Glare. At the time, he hadn't realized that what he did was even crueler than what Glare had done to him. Had he thought it over at the time, he would have handled the situation differently. Because of his mistake, he was plagued by the horrible memories.

* * *

He wished to apologize to his brother, but Glare was exiled from the main part of the pack. He had been sent to the edge of their territory to act as a guard against rival packs. In their pack, a guard was not to be interrupted due to how dangerous an intruder could be.

When Flare was finally allowed to leave his post as a Growlithe watcher/trainer, he tried to visit his brother. Unfortunately, there was a sudden attack from the Northern Mightyena pack. The other guard who was also at the northern gate got ripped into bits by the powerful jaws of the Mightyenas. Glare, being an experienced fighter, took down six without breaking a sweat. When the leader of the invasion got him from behind with a Shadow Ball, he was overwhelmed by the remaining nine attackers.

Flare was the first one to find Glare, with two Mightyena who hovered over his limp body like vultures. Enraged, he burned both of them with Fire Blast. Charred, they fell down in pain. He made sure they wouldn't get up again.

After disposing of those two, he went over to his brother. "My brother, why do you have to die?"

Glare's eyes opened slightly. "Do not mourn for me, Flare. I deserve a fate worse than this. To die in battle for our pack, is an honor I do not deserve. After all I've done to you…I just hope you can forgive me."

"Do not say that, brother! I never asked for an apology; I tried to solve my problems by hurting you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been put as a guard…"

"Quiet!" Glare roared at his brother.

His brother stopped his apology. He let Glare speak. "Do you really think I'd want you to be here instead of me? I do not care what you did to me; I understand what you did to me was out of all the hatred I threw at your direction. I wronged you in so many ways. I should have been a good brother and never showed or have any resentment. With all the time I've had to think, I understand what you did. It may have been wrong, but I do not care; I have forgiven you. Hopefully you can do the same for me…and for yourself."

Flare moaned. "I forgave you a long time ago; however, how can I forgive myself? I deserve death!"

His brother shook his head. "Without forgiving yourself, you will not be able to live with who you are. If you want to live, then _move on_. I don't care what you do; just do what you want with all your being. I want you to live."

His voice cracked. Death was approaching him. "I must leave you brother, but before I do I want to tell you something. I love you, Flare, my only brother. Never forget that…" Glare's head fell for the last time.

Flare's Roar broke the silence. He let out all his feelings. With his brother dead, he had no family. The pack was his only home, but he had no reason to stay. Everyone had approved of what he did to Glare. They hadn't considered it a sin to destroy another brother's life. He needed to leave.

When a sentry Arcanine arrived to find out what happened, Flare reported to him the whole incident. He told him about the attack, about the other guard, and about Glare. Having known Glare after he was made a guard, the sentry howled in grief for the strong Arcanine. He was the only other who would mourn the death of Glare.

* * *

After he left the pack, he was labeled a traitor. He had attempted to give Glare a funeral, which was declined by the whole council of Elders. Horrified by their apathy, he demanded permission to leave the pack. When he was of course denied permission he left at his own free will, bound by regret.

Not wanting to lose such a strong and capable Arcanine, they sent a small group of ten to stop his departure. They stood firmly at the southern gate. Each had a snarl that would scare away a weak Arcanine. Flare was unfazed.

One of them spoke to Flare. "You shall not pass, traitor."

Flare broke into laughter. "Do you think you can tell me what to do? I can take you all down and kill you all with _ease_." Flare was bluffing, in order to scare them.

They took his bait, being aware of his incoming Trial of Leadership. They all thought he was some powerful warrior who could stop anyone. Obviously, rumors went astray in a pack.

The weakest of the group spoke with fear in his voice. "If you don't stop…we'll have to use force!"

Flare growled. "You better be prepared then. I will not go easy on anyone who attempts to hinder me!"

Before they could work out a strategy, Flare used Roar. Its sheer volume sent tremors through each of the Arcanines. Distracted, they could not counterattack.

By the time they focused on him, Flare was already miles away using Extremespeed. He was never to be heard of again.

* * *

Every time he attempted to sleep, he would have nightmares about Glare. He no longer resented his brother, rather he loved him. However, he hadn't forgiven himself yet.

Without a home, Flare wandered through forests. He would stop once in awhile when he found an area without hostile inhabitants. Berries and common fruits became his diet. His daily activities included: walking aimlessly for hours, working on his Will-o-wisp, and finding a place to belong.

The only possible choice for a permanent home was in the outskirts of the forests north of Cerulean City. There, he was never disturbed by anyone; all the Pokémon would be friendly and courteous enough to give him space. It was peaceful.

He just wished he could do something to repent for what he had done to Glare. Anything that fixed his mistake would be satisfactory. If he could somehow alter a person's life in a way that it benefited them, his conscious would be cleared. If only there was someone who needed his help.


	3. Unfortunate Swimmer

Chapter 3: Unfortunate Swimmer

Misty's Dewgong was battling another trainer's Pokémon. Even though it was a Manectric, it could do nothing to stop Dewgong's powerful Ice Beam. The trainer had thought that using Thunderbolt would win him the battle, but it was to no avail; Dewgong overmatched him quite easily by just using Surf.

"Use Thunderbolt again, Spark!" yelled the trainer.

"Dewgong, create a wall of ice in front of you with Ice Beam!"

The ice blocked the lightning bolt. It didn't even leave a scratch.

"Drat! Spark, you have to use more force then!" the trainer yelled, frustrated.

With a calm voice, Misty proclaimed, "You won't get far as a Pokémon trainer if you don't keep yourself calm in battle."

"I don't want to be lectured!"

Misty shook her head. The younger the trainer, the more stubborn they became.

"Spark, use Thunder Wave on Dewgong!"

Waves of electricity flew towards Dewgong. Before they could connect, Dewgong dived into the depths of the water. Unable to affect the whole body of water, the waves of electricity dispersed.

Misty shook her head. "Hopefully you can do better."

The trainer gritted his teeth. The Cerulean gym leader wasn't taking him serious.

"Dewgong, it's time to go on the offensive. Use our Ice Combination." Misty commanded.

Dewgong, from underwater, caused a large wave in the direction of the Manectric's backside. Surprised, the Pokémon turned around and braced itself for the wave.

"Spark, stay strong! After the wave use Thunder!"

Standing still, the Manectric focused on just the wave. It barely noticed the shadow behind the wave. By the time the trainer realized what was coming, Dewgong had already come out of the wave.

"Spark, dodge it quickly!" ordered the trainer. The Pokémon moved to the left, away from the incoming Dewgong.

The Pokémon's movement amused Misty. "So many trainers expect me to use Body Slam when Dewgong gets closed. This part always surprises them."

The trainer's eyes widened. He understood what would come next; however, it was a moment too late. Dewgong released an Ice Beam at close range. The Manectric's instincts told it to move back, but his body bumped into the wall of ice that Dewgong had made earlier. It was too late to jump out of the way. The Ice Beam collided with the Manectric's body at point-blank range.

"Spark!" yelled the trainer.

Before it could get up, Dewgong was already charging up its next attack. A blast of extremely cold air shot out from Dewgong's mouth. When it hit the electric-type Pokémon, it knocked it out instantly. Sheer Cold never failed in making a Pokémon faint.

"I…lost? No! How could this happen?"

The trainer went and picked his Pokémon. He had tears in his eyes. "Why did you have to do that?"

Misty shook her head. "I was only finishing the match." She walked towards the trainer, hopping across each ice platform. "What you should do is take your Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. He needs rest."

The trainer nodded, though he continued to cry. Then, he asked where the Pokémon Center was since he wasn't from Cerulean.

"One of my sisters at the front desk can take you. They have to take some of the gym Pokémon for a checkup anyway." Misty told him. Her face softened and she smiled. "If you want, you can battle me again whenever your Pokémon is feeling better."

Misty walked to the left wall of the room and flicked on all the lights. She watched as the boy took his Manectric to the front. He'd probably be back tomorrow.

She let out a held in sigh. She had battled seven consecutive trainers; each trainer had been less entertaining than the one before. They all had tried to use electric types in order to have an advantage.

Unable to stop herself, she began to think back to the great battles she had in the past. Those were tough battles where a single moment decided whether it was a victory or not. She really missed those battles. Sadly, since she was the second gym leader of the Kanto area most of the trainers that challenged her weren't that experienced. She longed for the excitement of an intense match.

"Misty, are you going to do something or are you just going to stare into space?" Violet, her sister, asked.

Misty's thoughts returned to the gym. "Did any of you show that kid the way to the Pokémon Center?"

Violet nodded. "Daisy decided to go with him. I honestly don't like going there at night. I'm scared that I might be abducted."

Misty laughed. "Who would want to abduct you? The whole city would search for one of its mermaids."

Violet pretended to sigh. "The whole town would be in chaos without me!"

Misty's laughter filled the gym.

"Now, now, are you going to do something or not? I have to turn off the gym lights."

Misty answered her sister. "I'm going to go swimming in the forest."

Violet was shocked. "Are you crazy?! There's many different Pokémon there and you could be attacked!"

Misty shook her head. "All the Pokémon there are friendly. Actually if something happened, they would protect me."

Before her sister could argue, Misty hugged her and walked away to get her stuff ready. She grabbed some clothes and a towel. She glanced at the Pokéball that held Starmie, but decided not to take it. She trusted nature.

When she left the gym, she saw that all the streets were empty. Only a few stores were open and most of them were about to close. That meant the lights would be dimmed for the night. She quickened her pace towards the northern bridge that lead to the northern forest.

She reached her favorite clearing with the small pond in less than ten minutes. However, it was late enough for the moon to reach the center of the sky. She could see only a few yards past the encircling trees due to their thickness. Everything inside the circle was illuminated perfectly.

She giggled as she took off her blue top, revealing her developing, cream-colored breasts. She slipped off her shoes, followed by her shorts. All that remained were a pair of pale blue panties. She slipped those off slowly, and then placed them in a neat pile with the rest of her clothing. Her hair loose from the ponytails she usually wore, it framed her face as she walked towards the pond.

"Ah! That is cold!" Misty squealed as she placed her left foot into the water. She slowly walked deeper into the pond until her body was submerged up to her collar bone.

Misty sighed in relief at the soothing feeling of the cold water. She splashed some water on her face before dipping her hair in the water. She combed it back with her hands.

"I wish I could do this more often." Misty stated, to no one in particular.

A soft wind was blowing through the trees, chilling Misty. "Crap! I better stay mostly under water or else I'll get a cold!"

Misty moved back to the edge and laid her body against the shallow, wet ground. Cooled by the water and the wind, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Thoughts about battling invaded her mind; she sat up, unable to stop the thoughts. She wanted a good battle where her whole mind was challenged to its limit. To have an unstoppable force challenge her…she'd be in ecstasy.

"Ooh…" Misty moaned. She was getting excited. Her lower lips were heating up from just her thoughts.

"Hmm…" Misty looked around her. When she saw that no one was around her, she slipped her left hand down to her abdomen. She placed a finger on the entrance between her legs. She traced her lips with it and pleasured herself. With her ready, she placed her fingers inside.

Misty's moans trailed through the clearing as she slowly rubbed her inner walls with her fingers. Her other hand rubbed her left breast, paying close attention to her hardening nipples. When she couldn't hold it in any longer, she placed her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them as the other hand continued their job. It didn't take long for her hips to buckle towards her hand. Her orgasm caused her to moan even louder than before.

"Ah!" she yelled, in pleasure. A stream of her juices covered her fingers. Not wanting to waste her liquids, she took her fingers out of her opening and placed them in her mouth. She sucked them until all her juices disappeared.

Misty licked her lips. "That was good."

Misty placed her head fall on a patch of grass. She was about to close her eyes when she heard a small plop. At first, she was going to ignore it, but many more plops followed.

"What the hell was that?" Misty asked, confused.

When she looked around her, she saw that she was surrounded by multiple Wartortles. Each one had a crazy expression and was glancing in her direction. Being a water trainer, she had no immediate fear; however, she was wary by their stares.

"So…um…hi, guys?" Misty squeaked.

She tried to move her arm, but a Wartortle slammed into it. Before she could yelp in pain, a second Wartortle slammed into her other arm. A third, much bigger Wartortle pounced on her lower half. The rest encircled her closely.

Shocked, she tried to understand her situation. A thought occurred to her when one of them tugged at a strand of her hair. With the moonlight glistening off her wet skin and her hair shining above her hair, she resembled a female Croconaw. Since she had just squirted underwater, they could probably smell her sexual juices.

"Um, guys…I'm not a Pokémon!" Misty tried to explain that she was a human, but it was in vain. They didn't care.

With a Wartortle holding down each of her arms and legs, she was vulnerable to whatever the Wartortle had in store. Soon, a Wartortle positioned themselves above each of her hands, her breasts, her face, and above her vagina. She began to whimper, knowing what would occur.

Without wasting time, the largest Wartortle penetrated her virgin lips. Its penis was only a few inches, but it was very thick, causing her walls to stretch.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Misty yelled in pain.

They stopped her screaming by shoving a penis into her mouth. The other erected Wartortles, who were above her hands, grabbed a hand and forced it to pleasure their individual organs. The first two Wartortles started their onslaught of thrusting.

With her hands, mouth, and vagina occupied already, the remaining Wartortles humped any crease that offered friction. There was a Wartortle rubbing against each of her breasts, rubbing against the underside of her knee, and rubbing against her armpits. They didn't care where or what they were humping; all they wanted was to release as much as possible.

After minutes of continuous thrusts, the Wartortles ejaculated. Misty hoped they were done, but they weren't. Each one, excluding the largest, switched clockwise. After getting positioned, they started again.

Their juices quickly covered the majority of her body, including her hair. After each having a turn at a different place, they all stopped to let the biggest Wartortle get a new area. He withdrew from Misty and flipped around. Her back was facing up, with her ass pointing towards him. Wartortle's eyes gleamed with desire, his member quivered in anticipation.

The Wartortle was about to anally rape her when Misty kicked him. Wartortle squealed in pain. Since she was no longer held down, she could move freely. Being a Pokémon trainer, she was normally against hurting them, but she was in a special situation. They had not only hurt her, but also violated her. No amount of apologizing would fix that pain.

Angry, Misty grabbed a nearby branch and swung it at the Pokémon. It was easily swept off its feet and into a tree. She repeated this with the other Wartortles that violated her.

"Idiotic, horny, stupid Pokémon, take this!" Misty yelled at them.

When she reached the last one, she chose to swing the branch downwards toward its head. The branch broke from the impact, while the Wartortle was knocked out. A fleeting Wartortle dragged him away.

Exhausted, Misty's legs gave in and, she collapsed on top of the grass. Her mouth was sore from being open, her throat stung from the acidic juices she had to swallow to avoid drowning on cum, her hands felt bare from being forced to rub all their organs, her breasts were developing rashes, and her lower half hurt whenever she tried to open her legs even a little.

Even though she had all these pains, she didn't cry. She had enjoyed some of it – not any of the violent parts – while it had happened. Her face became flushed in shame. She had enjoyed being raped multiple times by wild Pokémon. She barely realized that she had experienced more orgasms than each Wartortle had. Could it be possible that she enjoyed being screwed by Pokémon?

She trembled in discomfort. The cold was getting to her. She went back into the pond to clean herself. Afterward, she grabbed her towel and quickly dried her body. Her clothes came next.

When she was fully clothed, Misty began to walk. She stopped after a few feet and sat down at the base of a tree. She was too tired to walk. Tired, Misty let her mind wander for while. The first fear that occurred to her was that she might be raped again. Her fear disappeared when she realized that she smelled like a Wartortle's mate. No other Pokémon would bother her due to the strong stench. Misty thought, _even if another Wartortle appeared, it would no longer smell my juices, right?_

Her eyes began to close as fatigue overwhelmed her. She heard a rustling in a bush near her. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, fearing the worst to happen again. When a warm muzzle rubbed the tear away, she sensed no danger. The mysterious fur-covered beast sat down and covered her body with its fur. It helped keep her body warm against the chilling wind.

She pried one eye open slightly, only to see bright red fur. Her nose smelled a hint of sweet berries in the fur. Sensing that she was conscious at the moment, the creature looked her in the eye. Fierce, almond-colored eyes stared at Misty. There were no evils in those eyes.

Feeling safe for once that night, Misty smiled as she fell asleep. She snuggled closer to her protector for the night.


	4. The Protector and the Friend

Chapter 4: The Protector and the Friend

Misty was awoken by a streak of sunlight that passed through her bangs. She opened one eye and stared at the sun. Her yawn woke up the creature next to her. Alarmed, he had jumped away from the tree and gotten into a territorial stance. When he recognized the drowsy girl, he went back to her and licked her cheek.

Surprised and confused, Misty allowed the Pokémon to continue licking her check. She giggled. "I think that's enough for now." The Arcanine stopped licking her.

She smiled at the Arcanine. He had protected her from…

Misty started to cry. Memories of the previous day returned. Those stupid things had raped her. How was she supposed to marry now? No guy would want her now.

"Arc…" Arcanine whimpered, concerned.

She wiped away her tears. "It's okay. I'm just remembering what happened to me. I can't believe they did…"Misty stopped.

She wanted to explain what happened, but she was embarrassed about telling the Pokémon. She shook her head. What happened yesterday would stay a secret.

The canine Pokémon sniffed her and cringed, causing Misty to sigh. She still smelled bad and she didn't know what would make the smell come off.

As she pondered on what to put on her body, Arcanine trotted away. He returned a few minutes later with a couple of large berries that looked like they would pop at any moment.

"Erm, what do you plan to do with…Ah!" Arcanine squeezed one in his mouth with a little bit sticking out, in order for the liquid to spray on her.

Amazingly, a bunch of the berry's juice got on her. It made her look more like a Croconaw…but the smell was gone! She giggled and hugged the Arcanine.

"Thank you so much! Could you get me some more?" Misty asked the Arcanine.

He barked and took off again. He returned faster than the first time he left. He dropped them in a pile in front of her.

Misty started to take off her clothes, starting with her top. Before she took it off, the Arcanine glanced away. Such a modest Pokémon!

When she got all her clothes off, she wiped the berries onto her skin and hair. She made sure to get it all over her. The only bad thing was that she now smelled like rotten fruit.

"Now that I have it all over me, I should wash it off…"

She turned towards the Arcanine, who was still looking the other way. "Um, could you lead me to the pond near here? I kind of wandered here by accident and I don't know where _here_ is."

He sniffed the air, and walked to the left. She followed him through the forest.

After a few turns they ended up in a pond, but it wasn't the one where Misty had gotten raped. Oddly, it seemed confusing. It was more familiar to her than the one she was at last night. She gasped. Had she gone to the wrong place?

Arcanine barked, still not looking at Misty. She focused again on the situation. She jumped into the pond. She swam to the middle of the pond and went underwater. She stayed like that for a few minutes before coming up for air. Thankfully, the juices from the berries were gone and she smelled alright.

Misty remembered who had gotten her the berries. "Hey, do you want to join me?" she asked the Arcanine.

Even though she was friendly, the canine refused. He was probably still cautious about her being naked.

"Aw. Will you please join me? I'd feel all alone if you don't…" Misty tried to coax him into going in.

He just whined. He wasn't going to change his mind.

Misty sighed. "Will you at least stay there, near the edge? I'm scared of having another bad experience."

When the Arcanine sat down as if guarding her, Misty let the water relax her. She enjoyed water, no matter the temperature.

"Ah…that was refreshing."

Misty walked out of the pond. Next to the edge was her towel and clothes. She trembled. Arcanine had left her alone for a moment.

"Arc!" Arcanine barked, with Misty's shoes on his back.

He dropped them next to her clothes, and then turned away. Misty understood that he didn't want to see her naked, so she dressed quickly.

"Okay, now I'm ready. I guess I have to go back to the gym."

When Misty started walking, Arcanine followed. She stopped, and so did he. She started again, and then turned around quickly. Arcanine bumped into her, almost knocking her over.

"Um…do you want to come with me?" Misty asked.

Arcanine barked excitedly.

She smiled at her new companion. "Well, then we're headed to the Cerulean Gym!

While they walked, Misty thought about what she should call Arcanine. Her first idea was to call him Spot, but that sounded too common. Spike sounded stupid and so did any other dog-related name.

She turned to him. "What could I call you?"

"How about you call him stray, he probably is anyway. Why do you have such a messy and smelly dog with you? He reeks!" Lily complained.

Misty fumed. "He is not smelly! He is also not messy!

Her sister shook her head. "I don't care why you have him; just get him away from the gym!"

Misty shook her head stubbornly. "And why should I? You're not the boss of me!"

"Fine then, do what you like!" Lily yelled, as she stormed off.

Misty sighed. "Sheesh, I disappear and no one notices? I feel loved."

Arcanine rubbed his mane against her hip. He wanted to cheer her up.

"Aw, thank you for caring, Arcanine! It's a good thing we found each other!" Misty scratched his hear, affectionately.

"Anyway, let's go inside. If I'm right, that boy will be back to challenge me again."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't have another challenge?" The young trainer asked, impatiently.

"For one, the gym leader isn't here. I don't know when she'll be back. Secondly, our Pokémon are still at the Pokémon Center. So go away and wait for another day." Violet told him.

"But I can't wait! If I don't get the badge today, I'll lose the bet!" he yelled.

"What bet?" Misty asked.

Both the trainer and Violet turned around. The trainer beamed while Violet frowned.

"Where have you been? I was worried!"

Misty looked down. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I…lost track of time. On the way, I met this Arcanine!" Grinning, she pointed to Arcanine.

"Okay…good for you. Anyway, this boy wants a battle but we have no Pokémon with us." Violet told her.

Misty frowned. "I could use Starmie…"

"I took Starmie this morning to the Pokémon Center since no one took your Pokémon yesterday." Violet interrupted.

"Crap! What can we do then? Do we have any other Pokémon?" Misty frantically asked.

Violet just shook her head.

Arcanine let out a bark and wagged his tail. An idea popped into Misty's head. "I know! I can use Arcanine!"

Both the trainer and Violet had skeptical looks on their faces. "Shouldn't the Cerulean Gym leader use water Pokémon?" they said in unison.

Misty shrugged. "A battle is a battle, isn't it? Or are you scared?"

The trainer's ego kicked in. "Of course I'm not scared! I just want it to be…official."

"As long as you're battling _me_, then it is official."

"Alright…then is it going to be 1 vs. 1?" he asked

"Yes and my sister will be the referee." Misty stated.

"What? Why do I have to be the referee?" Violet whined.

"Then let's get it on!"

* * *

"Minus, show your stuff!" The young trainer yelled as his yellow and blue Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball.

"Arcanine, show them your power!" Misty exclaimed.

"Hey Misty, shouldn't Arcanine have a name?" Violet asked.

"Well…I didn't know what name to choose."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Arcanine is a giant furry dog with a flaring coat. How hard is it to come up with a name?"

"Well…how about Flare?" the young trainer suggested.

The Arcanine's attention went to the trainer. He had responded to the name.

"Flare?" Misty called.

"Arc!" The Arcanine barked and turned towards Misty.

"Yes! Now we know its name!" Violet squealed.

"So can we get back to the fight?" the young trainer asked.

"Oh…yeah, we should."

Violet cleared her throat. "Alright, the battle between the challenger and the Cerulean Gym leader Misty will now begin. Each trainer is allowed only one Pokémon. The battle ends when either or both Pokémon are unable to continue. Begin!"

"Minus, dash forward and use Thunderbolt on Flare!"

A lightning bolt zapped from Minus's body. Before it could hit Flare, he disappeared from his spot. He reappeared in front of the Minun. Flames burst out of his mouth and burned Minus's body.

Minus flew from the platform and into the wall behind the young trainer. The battle was over after just one attack.

"How…is that possible?" the trainer stammered.

"I'm surprised too…I didn't know Flare was _that_ strong!" Misty exclaimed.

"So…where did you find him, Misty?" Violet asked.

"I found him in the woods. Wait…how did you know Flare was a guy?" Misty asked.

Violet giggled. "That's simple. He has something very bulky down there…"

"Violet!" Misty yelled. The trainer looked away, embarrassed.

"Anyway…I'm sorry about today. There's always tomorrow though. If you want, you can challenge me then." Misty said.

The trainer shook his head. "It's too late now. The guy I made a bet with said I had to win the badge by sundown. It's too late now…"

"It's never too late, Josh." A mysterious voice came from the other side of the gym.

Confused by the familiar voice, Misty turned around to see who had arrived. All she could see was a silhouette of a teenage boy. Beside him was a large Pokémon with wings and on its head was a smaller Pokémon with a long tail.

"If you're here for a challenge, then you're out of luck; I have none of my water Pokémon right now." Misty explained to the figure.

"It's ok; I can wait, Misty. I see you've changed since the last time I saw you." The teenage boy told her.

"Who are…?" Misty gasped.

They boy stepped forward and jumped onto one of the ice platforms. The lights revealed who he was.

"Ash!" Misty yelled as she hurried towards him.

Instead of stopping, she tackled him into the water. They made a big splash.

When they resurfaced, Misty was still holding him. "Um, Misty, shouldn't we get out of the water first?" Ash asked.

Misty giggled and let go. She swam to the edge and got out of the water. Ash did the same.

"Ash, you have to give me another day! I'm sure I can beat her tomorrow!" the young trainer exclaimed.

Ash laughed. "The only reason I chose today as the deadline was to get you motivated. I didn't care when you did it; I just wanted to see you battle with all your skill."

"Oh…can I still go with you?" he asked.

Ash shook his head. "You have to beat Misty. If you can't, then you'll have to continue by yourself."

"Ash, did you promise this kid that he could go with you if he beat me?" Misty asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, I did."

Misty punched him in the shoulder. "Why did you promise that to the kid; did you think I would lose easily?"

"No, I just wanted to see if he was capable of beating you."

Misty shook her head. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well…I came back to Kanto so I could face the gym leaders again."

"That means you fought Brock's brother already, right?"

"Actually, I didn't. Brock was the one I fought instead. He said it would be like 'good old days.'"

"Arc!" Flare barked at them. He felt ignored.

Ash laughed. "Misty, does that mean I'll have to battle Arcanine too?"

Misty laughed with him. "You might have to."

* * *

_sorry if it sounds a bit rushed. Constant school projects get in the way. Anyway, half of the next chapter will be a flashback with Ash and Josh while the other half will be about Misty and Flare. Please review! _:D _  
_


	5. The Bet and the Loving Beast

Author's Notes: took me longer than I thought it would to write this. The lack of planning for this chapter was probably what screwed me over but I at least finished it. Anyway, this chapter is divided into two sections: Ash's flashback and Misty's time with Flare. The first part includes some dark themes and the second part...is basically the lemon of the chapter and maybe for the whole story (still indecisive). Just to warn you, it involves pokemonxhuman. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: The Bet and the Loving Beast

_Humiliated and disgusted, Ash leaned against the drawer near the bed. His clothes were scattered around the room, having been forcefully removed by the group of thugs that he had beaten in the championship. He wanted to get up, but couldn't with the searing pain he felt from his lower half. Only a thin sheet covered his violated body._

"_Damn it!" Ash hissed. He had only moved his left leg a little._

_Ash knew he couldn't stay there. The thugs had left various things behind that could definitely get him in trouble if he was caught there. _

"_Alright, all I have to do is endure…through the pain." _

_Ash's sudden movement sent a tremor of pain up through his body. He continued, though, using every bit of his will. To his amazement, he got himself to stand. _

_He took a few steps and realized that it hurt more to sit than walk. Ignoring the pain that it caused, he picked up his clothes from the floor. Thankfully, they weren't ripped._

_Fully dressed, he limped towards the door. Before he left, he looked at the room one more time. He remembered how they had violently beaten him, how they taunted him so many times. By the time they decided to rape him too, he was almost completely numb from all the blows he suffered. He left with tears in his eyes._

_Ash had no place to go. It was too late in the night to go the Pokémon Center and he was still new to the city. There wasn't a single person outside; not even a single car passed by. It was as if the whole town was dead at night._

_He continued limping towards the forest that was away from the city. If he could find a secluded area, then he could rest. In the morning he'd get some help and possibly call the police._

_When he reached a pond, he stopped. The moonlight was reflected off the water's surface. Around it, there were no plants; there were only trees around the area. The grass was long enough to sleep on. _

_Exhausted, he collapsed near the base of a tree. He took off his jacket and used it as a blanket. It didn't take long for his eyes to close and for him to fall asleep. _

* * *

"_Hey, mister, you can't stay here."_

_Ash woke up to see a young boy, wearing nothing but yellow clothing, in front of him. Next to the boy were three electric Pokémon. Each one was sniffing at Ash._

"_Um, what did you say?" Ash asked, groggily._

"_You can't stay here."_

"_Why's that?" Ash asked._

"_Well…this is the national park used for catching small Pokémon. The younger trainers are supposed to be battling Pokémon right now."A woman told him, appearing from the left._

_Ash stared at the new person. She was wearing khaki shorts and a buttoned, khaki-colored shirt over a white shirt. On her head was a small hat with no real purpose due to the lack of protection from the sun. She wore a blue ribbon around her neck and a whistle._

"_I'm sorry if I'm intruding…" As said as he tried to stand up._

_Before he could stand up completely, he stumbled forward due to the pain his body still felt. The woman and boy caught him before he fell._

"_Whoa, maybe you shouldn't move so much." She warned._

"_I…need help." Ash whispered._

_He blacked out from all the pain. _

* * *

_Ash woke up for the second time that day. He was in a hospital bed with a needle in his right arm, connected to an IV bag. There were bandages around his head and around his left leg which went all the way up his thigh. That reminded him…he wasn't wearing pants._

_He looked around the room for his pants. He didn't find anything beside the vase with flowers on a table next to him and a cup of water._

"_Are you looking for something?" asked a nurse._

_Ash turned towards her. "Where are my clothes?"_

"_It's customary that patients only wear patient gowns while at the hospital. When you're ready to be discharged, then you can change."_

"_So…is there anything wrong with me?"Ash asked, staring right at the nurse._

_The nurse didn't meet his gaze. "You have at least twenty bruises, and possibly a broken femur or a crack in a skull."_

_He looked confused. "Why possibly?"_

_She shook her head. "Mr. Ketchum, we haven't received your X-ray scan yet. It should be ready by noon, though."_

"_Alright…wait, how do you know my name?" Ash asked. He knew all his stuff was back at the Pokémon Center._

_The nurse giggled. "Who wouldn't know about the famous Pokémon trainer who took down every single trainer in the monthly Pokémon Tournament? You're a legend."_

"_You really think so? I thought I was just lucky."Ash said, modestly._

"_In my opinion, it was just dumb luck. If there were to be a rematch, I'm sure you would lose." A voice came from behind the nurse. _

_She turned around, letting Ash see who spoke. It turned out to be the boy he saw earlier at the forest. He was still wearing yellow and also accompanied by his trio of electric Pokémon._

_Ash frowned. "Why do you think I would lose?" _

"_Simple, you suck!" The boy stuck out his tongue at Ash. _

_The boy's response made him laugh. He remembered another boy who was the same way. It wasn't until Ash battled again that the boy saw how good he was. _

"_So you think I'd lose? What if I battled you?" _

_The boy stopped to think. Ash knew the boy was too stubborn to refuse. Immediately, the boy accepted his challenge._

"_Alright then; when I can walk, we'll battle." Ash told him._

_The boy grinned. "You better be ready! The only reason I didn't fight in the tournament was because they wouldn't let a child enter!" The boy left._

"_Um, does he know that all ages were aloud in the tournament?" Ash asked the nurse._

_She chuckled. "He thought it was only for adults and teenagers so he never entered."_

"_That's nice."_

_

* * *

  
When the nurse left, Ash had a few hours to himself. He thought about what he should do. He knew he had to go to the police first when he could get out. Then, he'd need his stuff from the Pokémon Center. After he got everything settled, he could challenge the boy._

"_Having a good rest, Mr. Ketchum?" his doctor asked._

_Ash just smiled, unable to tell him that he was hurting pretty bad. The last thing he needed was to be hospitalized for much longer._

"_Your results have come in. Fortunately for you, you don't have anything broken. The worst things that you have are those bruises, but the bruises will heal after a week or two. I have some questions for you though."_

_Ash gulped. "What are your questions about?"_

"_Well, I'm concerned about how you got hurt in the first place. You were bruised pretty badly and you were close to getting a fractured leg and skull. On top of that, you seem to be a victim of rape. What happened?"_

_Ash tried to tell the doctor about his situation, but couldn't; Ash just sighed. _

_The doctor took his reluctance as a sign of possible trauma._

"_You don't have to explain to me right now. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here to listen." _

"_Thank you, doctor." Ash told him._

_The doctor walked out. Ash was glad he did. He never was good with doctors. Shots also scared the shit out of him. Last time he had gotten a needle near him, they accidentally poked the wrong place and made his arm spurt blood._

_Ash thoughts wandered to the tournament he had won the day before. The last battle was the only one that had been challenging; the others rounds he had passed through easily. _

_The last trainer he had fought was a girl with a variety of types. Each one she had found on her journey through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. He remembered that she had bright blue hair, about mid-waist length. Her Glaceon, which had evolved by accident the night before their fight, had almost beaten Pikachu. It was only due to Glaceon having to rest after Giga Impact that Ash was able to beat it with a last Iron Tail. _

_Beep! The machine next to him changed its number. What had that machine been used to do? Without warning, he felt a soothing feeling travel through him. He began to feel drowsy. Now he remembered; the machine was to periodically give him morphine._

_Ash chuckled. He was starting to get used to all the passing out._

* * *

_The following days passed the same way as the first. The nurse would come in the morning to check on him, followed by a checkup by the doctor at noon. The rest of the day was his to just think. The doctor came once in awhile but never stayed long. They didn't see anything wrong with him anymore; they decided it would be alright to release him._

"_Guess what, Mr. Ketchum! You are cleared to be released today." his doctor told him._

_Ash smiled. "So everything is fine with me?"_

_The doctor nodded. He placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Just be safe, alright?"_

_Ash promised he would be._

_When the doctor gave him his stuff, he didn't waste any time putting everything on. Thankfully, his clothes had been washed and taken care of. _

_Anxiety gnawed at him; he had to go to the police. He wondered if there would also be an Officer Jenny._

* * *

"_So let me get this straight. After the tournament, some of your opponents decided to gang up on you. Afterward, they raped you?" Officer Jenny repeated. _

"_Yes." Ash told her._

_Jenny sighed. "This isn't the first time this has occurred. Actually, this is the eighth time."_

"_Are you serious? So you know who they are?"_

"_Well…no, we don't. The perpetrators are experts at disguising themselves."_

"_Were they all entered in the tournaments as well?" Ash asked._

"_Most of them were." _

"_Then…why don't you just investigate whoever competes?" Ash suggested._

"_We tried…but the mayor is more worried about the outcome of the tournament, rather than what happens during it. When we tried to secretly investigate one of the competitors, we lost three officers."_

"_Then what happens now?" Ash asked._

_Jenny sighed again. "All we can do is continue on and wait."_

"_Alright…I'll contact you if I see anything else." Ash told her, while getting up to leave._

"_Anything will help."Jenny got up too and shook his hand._

_He left the station and headed towards the Pokémon Center. The familiar face of Nurse Joy lighted a smile in his face. "So which Joy are you?" he asked her._

_She laughed. "Why does everyone ask that?"_

"_Well…never mind. Can I pick up my Pokémon already?"_

_She handed him six Pokéballs. Inside were Charizard, Grotle, Snorlax, Muk, and Glalie._

_Ash was confused. "Why are there six Pokéballs?"_

"_Well, normally we only treat Pokémon when they're in a Pokéball, but your Pikachu wouldn't stay inside. The sixth one is empty." Nurse Joy explained to him._

"_Then…where is Pikachu?" Ash asked._

"_Pika! _

_Ash turned around to see his best friend playing with the young boy that he was supposed to battle._

"_Your Pokémon seems to love playing around." The boy told him. _

_Ash scratched his head. "I guess you want your battle now?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Then let's battle!" Ash exclaimed._

_(Insert old school Pokémon challenge music here __XD_ )

_

* * *

Ash sent out Glalie first. The boy smiled, thinking he'd know Ash's strategies already. He sent out Minun. The small, furry mouse stared at the large frozen rock that hovered above it._

"_We use our full six Pokémon, alright?" the boy declared._

_Ash just nodded._

_Without needing a referee, the Pokémon instinctively started to battle. _

"_Glalie, use Hail!" Ash commanded._

_Little clumps of ice began to fall. Shocked by the speed of the ice Pokémon, Minun stood still and was bombarded by the ice. _

"_Just shake it off, Minus! Go in with Quick Attack!" The boy yelled._

_The mouse Pokémon dashed towards Glalie. It disappeared from Glalie's vision, appearing behind it. _

"_Glalie, use Protect!"_

_A green barrier surrounded Glalie, as it turned around to face Minun. However, Minus wasn't aiming to use an attack. A bright light blinded Glalie._

"_Now's your chance, use Iron Tail on Glalie!" the boy commanded._

_Glalie was too stunned to defend; its Protect had worn off too. The Iron Tail hit head on, forcing the Glalie to collide with the ground._

"_Before it gets up, use Thunder Wave!"_

_Minus emitted yellow waves of electricity at Glalie. It was blocked by Ice Beam._

"_I see you're quick in your combos. Let's see how good your accuracy is. Glalie use double Team!"_

_The ice Pokémon created copies of itself. Minus hopped back._

"_Minus, use Swift and hit all of them!" _

_Stars flew at the copies of Glalie. Before it could hit them all, the real one moved and used ice beam on Minus. Distracted, Minus couldn't dodge. _

"_It's alright, Minus. You're doing fine. Now, use Quick Attack!"_

_Before the Pokémon reached Glalie, it disappeared again. This time Ash was prepared._

"_Start spinning, Glalie!" Ash yelled._

_Minus ignored Glalie's spinning and appeared between it and Ash. It charged up an Iron Tail. _

"_Now use it, Glalie!" Ash commanded._

_Glalie used Blizzard at the small mouse. Due to Minus being so close, it was super effective. Minus was sent flying into a rock. Minus was unable to battle._

"_Darn it, I lost that round…"_

"_It's alright; we still have 5 more to go."_

_

* * *

After defeating four more of his Pokémon, Ash was sure the boy thought differently of him. He was right. _

"_Wow! I can't believe you're so strong! Now I know that you would have won the tournament anyway!" The boy exclaimed._

_Ash chuckled. "We're not done yet." _

_The boy shook his head. "Even if I win this round, I'm still down by four."_

"_So…no more battling?"Ash asked._

_The boy shook his head._

"_Well, I'll be leaving then. It was fun battling you. I have to head back to Kanto. Bye!" Ash began to walk away. _

"_Wait! Why do you have to go so soon?"_

"_I'm done with the tournament already; there's nothing more for me here." Ash told him._

"_Well…can I come with you?" _

_Ash stopped. He turned towards the boy. "I don't think that's a bright idea. Your parents would freak if they found out you went with a random kid out of nowhere."_

_He smiled. "The lady you met in the national park is my mom. She's very nice, by the way. She lets me travel around to meet new Pokémon. So there wouldn't be any problem!"_

_Ash sighed. "Why do you want to go with me?"_

"_Well, so I can get stronger, of course!" _

_Ash was still reluctant._

"_If it helps, my dad is at Cerulean City. That's near Kanto right? You could just drop me off there."_

_Ash was against having the boy travel with him, but something stirred in him. He remembered how having friends around him had helped him a lot. The boy really wanted to travel with him. He'd like the company anyway. _

"_Are you sure your mom wouldn't mind?" Ash asked._

"_How small do you think I am? My mom trusts me and she'd trust you too!"_

_Ash frowned. "Well, you're lucky the ship to Kanto arrives near Cerulean City._

"_So I can go with you?"_

_This time, Ash smiled. "Yes, but I'm taking you to Cerulean City the moment we get there."_

"_What? Why can't I travel with you for awhile? Please! I won't be a bother!"_

_A plan occurred to Ash. "Alright, you can travel with me for a bit; I have to go straight to Pallet Town anyway. There's only one condition: you have to go challenge the Cerulean Gym leader and win if you want to stay with me for awhile. If you can't, you have to stay with your dad."_

"_How do I know you're not going to just ditch me?"_

"_Well…" _

_Pikachu appeared from behind Ash and jumped onto his shoulder. He reached into Ash's jacket and tugged at something. "Pika!"_

_He smiled. "You'll hold onto this until we meet again later in Cerulean City, alright?" Ash said, handing over half of a broken Pokéball to the boy._

"_Why this?" asked the boy, confused._

"_Because it's special to me, so make sure not to lose it."_

_The boy grinned. "Alright, I'll take care of it!" _

End of Flashback

* * *

"Oh…so that's what happened. I'm truly sorry about what happened to you, Ash." Misty told Ash. She placed her hand on his hand and squeezed it.

Ash had told Misty all that happened without the details of his rape. He was happy to be talking to his best friend again; it didn't matter that their talking was of a dark subject.

What bothered him, though, was that he felt himself burning up a little. His best friend had certainly grown in the last few years; specific areas of her body had filled out. It didn't help that Misty was only wearing blue pajamas and possibly nothing else underneath.

"It's alright, I'm just glad I got to see you again, Misty."

Misty smiled at him.

Ash yawned. "Do you know if any of the hotels are open right now?"

She gasped. "You want to stay at a hotel?! You're staying here! I'd rather have my best friend stay here than at some hotel that would give you a last minute room."

He laughed. "You sure I can stay? I mean, four girls and one guy…I don't want to wake up in one of your sisters' rooms."

She slapped him his shoulder. "My sisters wouldn't do that! They are all taken away. Just stay in the guest room."

He got up and hugged her. "Alright, I'm going to sleep already. It was a long ride from Pewter City to here and I'm tired. Brock kept asking if he could join me, but his mom told him to stay home."

Misty laughed. "Poor Brock is taking orders from his mom now?" She let go of him slowly.

Ash nodded and laughed with her.

"Well…goodnight, Misty." Ash waved as he walked away from the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Ash." She stared at his slowly moving body until he was gone.

Misty got up and walked to her room. She sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. She got bored quickly.

An idea popped into her head. It had been awhile since her last hot, bubble bath.

She went straight to the main bathroom next to her room. She hesitated at the door, in case someone else may already be there. Then she remembered that her sisters liked to party at night.

When she opened the door, she saw that the bath was empty, but already full with warm, bubbly water. One of her sisters probably left the water on.

Misty made sure to lock the room, in case Ash or one of her sisters, if they ever returned, decided to use the bathroom. She didn't want to be disturbed.

She let herself get comfortable, knowing that she was completely safe in her most familiar surroundings. She began to unbutton her blue pajama top, revealing her unrestrained breasts.

Misty giggled. She knew Ash had tried not to look at her chest. She had almost showed up to the kitchen with tight, short bottoms but decided not to at the last moment. She didn't want Ash to think badly of her or to be drooling at her.

When she finished with the buttons on her shirt, she let it fall next to the rim of the bath. She slipped off her pajama bottoms, allowing her legs to adjust to the coolness of the room.

Her orange and blue striped panties came off next. Now that she was naked, she slipped into the bath slowly. The warmness of the water removed the chill that lingered on her skin. Thankfully, the water was warm enough to keep her from being cold, without scalding her or causing any discomfort.

"Ooh…this is amazing." Misty cooed. She had lain down on the shallow end of the bath, which was designed exactly for lying down. Her knees were bent, enough so that their surfaces were above the water. Her legs were open wide.

She had a feeling in her lower regions, but she didn't want to pleasure herself yet. She wanted to relax for awhile. After her previous bath, she had no hurry.

Although it was normal for the water to sway a little due to the water faucet and the slightly open drain, it was strange for the water to lower and rise suddenly. Misty's eyes snapped open. She was surprised and confused to find Flare yawning and in the water.

Had it been someone else, she would have screamed. With Flare, she was too comfortable to scream. She petted him on his head and giggled. "Did you feel dirty, or did you accidentally walk into the bath?" Misty asked him.

Flare just stared at her with the same confusing look he had when he woke up. He had probably been led here by one of her lazy sisters, in hope that he would bathe himself. Sometimes, their stupidity was out of line.

"I'm just glad you didn't make a mess. Would you like me to bathe you?" Misty asked.

Flare just licked her. He was fine with anything, even if it involved water.

Misty giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

She got up and led Flare to the deeper end. She motioned for him to stand and he listened. Misty grabbed a large, rectangular sponge that she had chosen earlier for herself. She didn't mind if she used it on Flare; either way, it was going to be washed and used again.

She squeezed it completely and let it soak up a lot of soapy water. She began scrubbing Flare's mane first. She worked her way around his neck, making sure to get his face and chin clean too. Flare's back was next. Misty repeated her sponge squeezing and dripped water onto his back.

When Misty finished scrubbing his back, she stopped. She was about to scrub his legs, but Flare was tense. A thought occurred to her; she remembered how Flare wouldn't look in her direction when she had been naked in the forest.

"You are always the gentleman." Misty told him. Flare kept on looking away from her.

She motioned for him to move to the shallow end of the bath. He thought she had finished so he began to climb out. Misty stopped him before he got out. She had grabbed his forepaws.

"I'm not done with you! Now stay still." Misty instructed.

Flare whined a little, but cooperated.

Misty grabbed the sponge again and scrubbed his front legs. She worked her way up again to his back, and then headed for his tail. After his tail, she scrubbed his hind legs.

Misty stopped. She realized that she had skipped his belly. Violet's earlier remark rung in her ears. Her face became flustered.

Flare stood still, awaiting his chance to escape.

Misty took a deep breath. She mentally told herself that there wasn't anything wrong with washing a dog's…penis. She was only bathing Arcanine, not doing anything sexual! With that in mind, she began to lightly scrub his belly.

Her scrubbing moved closer to his private area. Misty's hand trembled as they got closer. Her fingers were barely even holding on to the scrub. When her hand bumped into something, she freaked and let go of the sponge. Flare just looked at her.

Misty cursed herself for her stupidity. She had brushed against his leg!

Flare, free from her grasp, moved towards her. He licked her cheek. Misty giggled at the feel of his tongue.

"I'm sorry for freaking out, Flare. I was just…embarrassed about being so close to your _thing_." Misty told him, apologetically.

Flare didn't understand what she was talking out. It reminded Misty that he wouldn't understand everything that she could say since he was a dog.

She reached over to pet him. "I'm glad you found me…eek!" Misty squealed. Her knee rubbed against his member.

Multiple thoughts ran amok in her brain, but none of them calmed her. She was afraid, aroused, confused, freaked out, and surprised. A part of her enjoyed the contact, while another part was appalled by it. Which side was stronger, though?

Even though Misty was freaking out, Flare remained unchanged. He acted the same way he did a few minutes ago: he yawned.

Misty sat still for a few moments. In her mind, she was debating about her current situation. One side of her wanted to ignore that it happened and just finish her bath. The other side wanted to explore the pleasure that could arise from playing with Flare. What should she do?

* * *

Flare was confused by what Misty was doing. He had given up his original feelings about looking at her. She proved to him that she was comfortable around him, even if she was naked. Right now, he only stared at her face. He wouldn't move; he wasn't sure if Misty may try to wash him again.

His body twitched. Misty must have accidentally brushed against him. Her foot had touched near his hind leg. He didn't mind it.

She touched him again. He still thought it was accidental. She was probably just swinging her feet back and forth.

The third time, he knew it was on purpose. Her foot rubbed against the sheath of his organ. Her big toe bumped into its slightly visible tip. She was slowly exciting him.

_

* * *

What the hell am I doing?! _Misty was screaming in her head. The day before, she had been raped by a bunch of Pokémon. Here she was now, about to pleasure a different Pokémon! Her audacity shocked, yet excited her. What else was she capable of?

She knew Flare wasn't complaining about her prodding. His member was already quivering, possibly about to come out completely from under its sheath.

* * *

Flare was confused by what was happening. Misty was playing with him, as if she wanted to mate! Was there something wrong with her? Maybe she was still doing it by accident. She could be thinking it's his tail. Then why did she continue to touch mostly the tip?

He began to whine. His body was heating up, the sexual instinct urging him on. He wanted to pounce at her.

A part of him was still reluctant. It was the side that reminded him of the past. The last time he did anything sexual, he had humiliated his own brother. Could he really continue?

Of course, the situation was different. Misty was beckoning towards mating. She was arousing him, without hesitation.

When he felt a tremor travel through his body, he moved forward, towards the rim of the bath. There, Misty stopped him before he got out completely by placing her hand on his back. Her other hand went around his member. She gently massaged the sheath.

Flare let go of all his inhibitions.

* * *

Misty's hand was now gripping Flare's penis. It was a bit too big for her hand to go around. The beige-colored sheath still hid most of the penis though.

"Do you mind if I pull it back, Flare?" Misty asked.

She got no real response from Flare. He only continued panting. She took that as consent.

Her hand pulled back the sheath, revealing his long, pink penis. The tip was pointy and slender, while the rest was thicker. She pushed the sheath back all the way until she could see the bulge of his knot.

When she touched his exposed penis with her hand, it felt sticky and warm. It wasn't moist enough though.

Before Flare realized what was happening, Misty placed the tip of his penis into her mouth. She lathered it in her saliva, making sure to get it all wet. She pushed it down her throat, as much she could. Being a novice, she only got a few inches in. She had to stop there; she didn't want to accidentally puke.

Unable to place the rest in her mouth, she began to lick the sides of it. She traced it all with her tongue, making sure not miss a single area. It was now covered in her saliva.

She stopped pleasuring the length of the penis and went back to placing the penis into her mouth. She checked how deep she could get it into her mouth and made that point her limit. Everything before that point was sucked on by her mouth.

Each time she bobbed her head down his penis, she made her tongue circle around it. Her left hand was around the length, rubbing up and down. Her right hand was between her legs, two fingers rubbing her moistening lips. Pre-cum was already dripping from her entrance.

She knew she'd reach her limit soon. She quickened her pace, making sure to suck hard on his penis and stroke his length quickly. Her lips were dripping a lot.

Flare began bucking his hips towards her, forcing the dick deeper into her mouth. Misty gagged for a moment, but kept on sucking it. Flare's quick thrusts into her mouth were driving her crazy. She couldn't control herself anymore. She needed to release.

Her left hand left his length and went to her breast. She squeezed it while the other hand continued pushing into her lips. She let Flare position himself over her. He could now push into her mouth even faster. She made sure to keep her mouth open as much as she could.

Flare started to pant, and so did she. She felt so much of his penis in her mouth and down her throat. She didn't know how it could fit. His knot was almost bumping into her face.

Misty felt a pressure building in his shaft. He was close and so was she.

She tried to match his rhythm, in order to speed things up. Flare's penis hardened, and then pulsed in her mouth. Flare pushed deep into her mouth. His seed was released down her throat. There was so much cum that it backtracked. Cum spurted out of the sides of her mouth as well.

At the same time, cum was dripping from Misty cunt. It swirled around on her fingers, before falling into the water.

Finished, Flare removed himself from her mouth. Cum dripped from the tip.

"That was amazing…but we're not done yet." Misty told Flare, with a naughty grin.

Misty got up and sat on the rim of the bath. She motioned for Flare to come to her. Flare walked over and gave her moist lips a lick. Her scent overpowered him.

Slowly, Flare pushed Misty onto her back. Her legs, he pushed up so that he could place his forepaws under them. Ready, he plunged his tongue into her vagina.

"Ah!" Misty yelped in surprise.

His tongue licked at her juices. Each time his tongue went in, Misty moaned as if it were a penis that was inside her. Each lick drove her near the edge.

It didn't take long for Misty to cum. Her juiced poured into Flare's mouth, who ate it up. He enjoyed the sour and sweet taste of her juices.

Flare gave her one last lick before moving up. He placed his forepaws on each side of her. Misty knew what would come next.

She grabbed his penis from the tip and positioned it outside her opening. She dipped her fingers into her opening and took some of her juices. She rubbed her juices on his penis as lubrication.

"I'm ready, Flare."

Flare pushed in slowly, making sure not to hurt Misty. She was already tensing up when the tip went in. He nudged his way in bit by bit, careful to take out a little before putting in more. By the time he got half of his length in, her walls were clenched around his member. How would he be able to get his knot in?

"It's okay, Flare…I'll enjoy it even if you go rough. The pain will go away anyway." Misty reassured him.

Flare began to thrust a bit faster. When his penis didn't cause her that much pain, he increased his speed. Before he knew it, he was ramming into Misty. To get closer to him, Misty crossed her legs around him, locking them together.

Although she was biting her lip and bracing herself each time before he thrust forward, she enjoyed being fucked by Flare. Cum was already seeping out from her vagina, splashing onto his legs.

Flare went even faster, causing Misty to gasp. His penis was enlarging within her. _I'm going to tear in half!_ Misty yelled in her head.

He rammed into her with all his body as he came hard into her. Sperm spread everywhere inside her, almost filling her up. She couldn't tell whether she had had an orgasm or not. Her lower body was a bit numb from his thrusts. All she felt was an enveloping ecstasy.

When he pulled out of her, Misty took the chance to stretch her legs. She had almost gotten a bad cramp.

She turned back and saw that Flare was still erect. She giggled. She was glad that he had endurance.

Misty got on her knees within the bath. Half of her body was under water. "Are you ready for round two?" Misty asked Flare. Two of her fingers were on her opening, spreading her lips apart.

Flare got on her, placing his upper body on hers. His forearms went on her shoulders. This time, he positioned himself and entered Misty's vagina without her help.

Already lubricated, Flare's penis had no problem pushing through her walls. He brought his thrusts to a fast pace. Every time he rammed into Misty, her body shook forward. She kept her two fingers on her opening, to help keep it wide.

Another orgasm was coming for Flare. He picked up his pace and rammed into Misty with his whole body. She shook so violently that she thought she would end up with a broken groin.

Her walls began to grip Flare even tighter. Misty knew what was going to happen. She was about to have an orgasm.

Unable to stand her tightening walls for long, he went as fast as possible. His whole length was now going into Misty. She was too lost in the pain and ecstasy that she felt to care.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Misty yelled.

Her walls tightened as much as they could on Flare's organ. He shoved himself all the way into Misty's vagina, including his knot. It was enlarged, making sure they wouldn't separate. With all the pressure, Flare released all the seed that he could release at once. Misty did the same. Their juices mixed as they climaxed at the same time. So much juice came out and sprayed on Misty's legs.

While Misty was still buckling against Flare, her orgasm continued to shake her. Once it finished, her knees gave in from exhaustion. She stayed on the bathroom floor as Flare tried to remove himself.

However, Flare had some trouble; his knot was still enlarged. He began to whine.

Misty was confused. She was sure he would be able to get out by now. Then she giggled nervously.

"I guess we should continue."

She nudged him to lie on his back slowly. Misty moved with him as closely as possible, to avoid any damage. She had planned to ride him in the reverse cowgirl position but…the knot wouldn't let her move up. He was able to still thrust though.

"Flare, I guess you're going to have to the thrusting again."

Flare understood her. With Misty on him, he placed his forepaws on her chest. She draped her arms around his neck. Using only his hips, he began thrusting into her.

Normally, she'd be worried about the knot sliding in, but she didn't care. As long as it stopped swelling, it didn't matter what they did.

Flare moved his hips faster. Misty slid up and down on his front. His paws rubbed her breasts.

After their previous orgasms, they didn't have much in them anymore. This would be their last one.

Misty spread her legs to give him more room. Now, Flare didn't have to worry about bumping into her legs. His pace increased.

"Ah! Flare…I'm…going…to…cum!" Misty screamed.

Flare howled as he came with Misty again. He shook with the tremors from his orgasm. His last thrusts that filled her up shook her body as well.

His knot finally shrank. He pulled out with a loud plop. Their mixed juices fell from Misty and him.

Flare turned over when Misty got off him. When she sat down, he walked towards her and laid his head on her lap. Since she was licking her right hand, she used her left hand to pet him.

"I'm glad you found me." Misty told her loving beast.

Flare wagged his tail in agreement. He closed his eyes and dozed off on her lap.

Misty giggled. "If you fall asleep, then that means I can't move."

She bent down and kissed his nose. "I don't mind at all, Flare. Sweet dreams…" She murmured before falling asleep as well.

Her head fell on the towel that she had chosen to dry herself with. She smiled in her sleep. She dreamed of her new companion.

* * *

_Hopefully it wasn't bad. Though it was only my second attempt at a lemon...anyway I hope it was enjoyable. please review if you liked it or if you didn't. Criticism of any kind is welcomed. :]  
_


	6. Explanation?

Chapter 6: Explanations?

Misty woke up when she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened her left eye slowly. For a moment, she was unable to grasp in her mind what had happened. A blush spread through her cheeks as she remembered.

Her lover was still asleep, but he had moved off of her. Flare snored loudly, his tail moving up and down slowly next to her foot. His fur was dry but was a tangled mess.

She crept closer to gently scratch his ear. Flare purred in delight.

"Misty, are you in there?" Ash asked, while still pounding at the door.

Misty gasped. She had fallen asleep naked. If Ash walked in, she'd die of embarrassment. How could she ever explain what happened to Ash?

"Hey, could you unlock the door?" Ash asked.

She sighed in relief. She remembered that she had locked the door before going in. Hastily, she gathered her clothes together to dress. "I'll unlock it right now."

Once she was dressed, she turned the lock on the door. Ash almost slammed the door into her face.

"Misty, are you alright?" Ash asked

"Well of course. Why wouldn't I be? I must have fallen asleep by accident." Misty smiled, sheepishly.

Ash frowned. "Well, I went to your room last night after our talk. When I saw that you weren't there I figured you might have gone on a walk. I got worried when you never went back to your room. …so I waited for awhile."

Misty blushed. "You waited for me?"

"Yeah…then I fell asleep on the couch and woke up with your sisters around me, all drunk."

That cracked her up. Her laughter woke up Flare. He yawned and looked at Ash.

"Oh hey, Flare is here." Ash stated.

Ash raised his eyebrow. He looked from Flare to Misty and then back. "Why is he…?" he started to catch whiff of something.

At that moment, a bit of cum that had oozed out from her slit leaked from her panties and down her pajama bottoms. The slight plops were impossible to ignore. To make it worse, Flare had rolled over to reveal that the tip of his lower organ was exposed from its sheath.

Ash put the signs together. "So you and Flare...were…together?" Ash stuttered.

His face became blank. He took two steps out of the room and bolted. Misty was too embarrassed to chase him.

She sighed, _so much for explanations_.

Hours later, Misty was trying to stop Ash from leaving. She followed him as he walked around the gym. "Ash, will you let me explain?" Misty asked.

"I don't want to hear about what you and your friend have been doing." Ash told her, putting his hands over his ears.

"It was only once! You make it seem as if we're secret lovers or something."

"Who knows, maybe you two are!"

"Stop acting like a child and listen to me!" Misty yelled.

"I don't want to! Leave me the hell alone!"

"Damn it, Ketchum!" Misty tackled him onto the carpet.

Ash tried to fight her off but Misty had her arms locked around his neck. "I'm not letting go until you promise to hear me out."

Ash continued to squirm. "There's nothing to tell!"

She let go of him and sat next to the sofa. A few feet separated them. "Won't you listen to your best friend?" Misty pleaded.

Ash sighed. He looked at Misty. She was hugging her knees, her face hidden by her hair. He could tell that she was about to cry.

He moved closer to her. She made no move to get away.

"Did you enjoy it?" Ash blurted it out.

Misty raised her head. Her eyes were teary and red. "What?"

"I'm sorry! I meant to ask why you did it."

"I'm not sure why I did it. I guess it just felt right at the moment. And to answer your first question…yes, I did enjoy it." Misty confessed.

Ash just nodded.

She stood up. "I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Her back was against him. "The night before you arrived, I was raped by a group of Wartortles."

His eyes widened in horror. He went to her and draped his arms around her. "I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know..."

She squeezed his hand. "It's ok; I was at least saved from further damage by Flare. He kept me safe by staying with me through the rest of the night."

He let his arms fall when she began moving. She went to the window. Her eyes stared dreamily at the lake that was near the gym.

"The moment he came into my life, I felt this comfort radiating from him. I knew that he would never hurt me. At the same time, I felt there was something else to him."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure…it was the way he carried himself. He can't be that old. He's inexperienced, but he learns fast. He learned pretty fast..." Misty's cheeks became flushed.

Ash didn't catch the last part. "I'm glad he helped you."

Misty turned around and faced him. She smiled, but then frowned. "Do you think it was wrong of me to take advantage like that?"

Ash sighed. "It's hard to tell. Pokémon are like us. They have feelings, emotions, and thoughts. When we interact with them, we affect them as much they affect us."

Pikachu appeared from the doorway. Ash called him hover. He jumped onto Ash's lap. "Some people don't treat Pokémon the way they should. I treat them as I would a person. Each one of my Pokémon has become a friend of mine." Ash scratched Pikachu behind the ear, causing his Pokémon to coo in delight. "Pikachu has become one of my best friends. I don't know what I'd do if I we were ever separated."

Misty giggled. "You two are so cute. I wish one day I was that close to Flare."

"Well you kind of beat us and also, Pikachu is a guy…"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Misty yelled. She threw a sofa pillow at him.

Ash laughed as it hit him in the face.

While he was distracted, Misty pounced on him. They both fell onto the floor. They began to wrestle; however, they were messing around.

"Take it back!" Misty demanded, trying not laugh.

"How about no? I don't feel like it and you can't make me!" Ash told her in defiance.

"Oh you really think I can't, Ketchum?" Misty easily pinned him.

"Ow ow ow! How is it possible for a guy to lose to a girl?" Ash complained.

She giggled. "You never were that strong. I could probably beat you with only one arm!"

Pikachu climbed off the sofa and onto the living room table. Seeing as Ash was losing, Pikachu went to the kitchen. Hopefully, there would be something to snack on. As he was leaving, Flare walked by.

"Arc!" Flare barked.

Misty grinned mischievously. "Hey Flare, want to join us?"

Ash continued to struggle. "Join us for what?"

She giggled. "What do you think for? Flare! Join us for a threesome!"

His eyes widened in dismay. "What?!"

When Flare jumped over the sofa and onto to them, Ash almost wet his pants.

Misty winked at Ash. "I'm only kidding, Ash!"

Ash sighed in relief. "Phew!"

Flare licked his cheek, adding to the discomfort.

"Hey could you at least get him off me?" Ash whined.

"Hmm, nope. Flare stays."

"Aww come on, Misty!"

She sighed. "Why do you complain so much?"

"You're not exactly light!" Ash complained.

Misty giggled. "You know you like it when I'm on top." She kissed his other cheek.

Ash couldn't help but blush.

Misty laughed. "Too easy!" she got off him.

She went to pet Flare.

"Were you talking about yourself?" Ash whispered as he crept close to the kitchen.

Misty's face got all red. "Ash Ketchum! I'm going to kill you!" She ran towards him.

He laughed. "You'll never catch me!"

Ash went outside before Misty could get him. "See? You can't catch me!"

Misty growled. Her face lit up suddenly. She whistled. "Flare, go catch him!"

In a flash, the large dog passed by. He barely touched the ground as he went towards Ash.

When Ash saw he was being chased, he tried to run faster.

Through her giggles, Misty yelled, "Ash, say hello to my little friend!"

Misty fell over laughing when Flare walked back with Ash in his mouth. When he was next to her, he dropped Ash on the floor. "I thought I heard you say he was REALLY big. What happened to that, Misty?" Ash joked.

With that, Misty began kicking him comically. Her face was red but she was laughing too hard to kick him right.

From the window on the second floor, Violet stared at the trio. She sighed. "How nice it must be to mess around like little kids."

She stared at Flare especially. "Hmm, I wonder if he IS big…"

* * *

_well, that's the end of Multiple Penetrations...for now xD_

_I'm still inexperienced with these kinds of writings, but practice makes perfect n.n_

_hope you all enjoyed the story! plz review! thanks for reading! :D  
_


End file.
